dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance
VENGEANCE is a scourge aasimar paladin of Hoar. He is set to appear as a major NPC and will be played by Carlo Rivera. Intro Once upon a time, there was a little aasimar boy. Something bad happened to him. It doesn't matter now. Once upon a time, the little aasimar boy began to slay. The god Hoar saw that it was good. Behold, an angel was sent unto him. The angel spake unto him, ask any question, my child. The child said, "Whom shall I slay next?" And for the next half century, the angel answered his question. There were many, many answers. Personality Personality Traits It is but natural and just for a man to take pleasure in good work well done - and when done righteously, killing is work like any other. Mercy is just another word for complicity. Ideals If you are neutral in situations of injustice, then you have chosen to side with the oppressor. (Lawful) Bonds "The righteous will rejoice when he sees the vengeance; he will bathe his feet in the blood of the wicked." Flaws It is not enough to punish the guilty. I must punish everyone who stood by and let it happen. Backstory The aasimar known as Vengeance has given up everything, even his own name, in the pursuit of retribution. Empowered by Hoar and guided by a fierce, vengeful angelic guide, he has spent decades cutting a swath through enemies great and small. He can no longer remember the crime that set him on this path. He recalls only that he slaughtered the perpetrators. The Order of the Gauntlet has not advanced him in rank despite his great accomplishments. His reputation is such that few in the Gauntlet will work with him. He is the primary suspect in a number of massacres across Faerun. Character Information Magic Items The Order of the Gauntlet refuses to supply him with equipment. He makes do with pact weapons, and carries a necklace of prayer beads whose only bead allows him to summon his patron (planar ally). Build Feature: Bad Reputation Proficiencies: all armor, shields, simple weapons, martial weapons, lute, smith's tools, athletics, deception, history, intimidation, performance, persuasion Angelic Guide/Otherworldly Patron: a fierce and vengeful deva of Hoar Oath of Vengeance Otherworldly Patron: Celestial Eldritch Invocation: Beguiling Influence Eldritch Invocation: Eldritch Smite Eldritch Invocation: Improved Pact Weapon Eldritch Invocation: Mask of Many Faces Pact of the Blade Feat: Polearm Master Feat: Great Weapon Master Build Notes Vengeance's stat line is STR 20, DEX 8, CON 16, INT 8, WIS 8, CHA 18. Notable among his skill proficiencies are History, which he studies so he can find old wrongs to avenge, and Performance, which he uses to compose threatening songs which he plays on his lute in earshot of foes. History Vengeance was first encountered in the Moonsea, where he launched a genocidal campaign against the Baneite city of Hillsfar in retaliation for its destuction of Elventree and its mass killing of non-humans. His tactics (slaughtering women and children to goad the men to fight) were considered too extreme, and a three way battle ensued between his forces, the Cult of Bane, and the army of Phlan. Although he was killed, he was soon raised by the faithful of Hoar, and never escaped the cycle of revenge. Dungeons and Peers Ilytherra sat in the dark and tried to remember how to cry. There was a light, and then a voice beside her. She looked up, numbly, at seven feet of plate and muscle and glaive. "You loved them. Are you brave enough to act on it?" It is said that Vengeance assisted Ilytherra in her genocidal campaign against the drow. The rumors are unconfirmed, since no drow in the area survived. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Guest Character